


Star Blazers: Imperial Incursion - One Shot

by Rook_385



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Earth, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook_385/pseuds/Rook_385
Summary: Captain Joseph Tech has been dispatched to find out what has happened to a frontier scouting ship, the T.F.S. Lincoln. When they arrive they are ambushed by an unknown enemy, do they have a chance of survival? Read to find out.
Kudos: 1





	Star Blazers: Imperial Incursion - One Shot

Tau Centauri System

T.F.S. Liberty 

Joseph Tech stared out to the endless expanse of space, his blue gaze locked on the T.F.S. Lincoln, or what was left of it. The ship that was once the pinnacle of Human engineering was now filled with fractures, hull breaches, and had been blown into two pieces.

Tech turned his gaze to the communications officers station, "How long ago was the distress call sent out?"

The communications officer, Edward Marne, a man who's family hailed from Nigeria turned and faced Tech, "It's been three days since the call went out." 

"Can you play it again?" The captain requested. Edward nodded and pressed several buttons, within moments the Captain of the Lincoln was speaking.

"Mayday Mayday, this it the…" Static interrupted the communication, "Several unidentified ships have jumped out and opened fire! We're… questing reinforcements! Repeat, we're requesting reinforcements!" 

Just after those final words, the sound of an explosion cut the message off, whatever had happened to the ship it had killed the entire crew. 

Suddenly several radar pings went off, Tech turned and made his way over to tactical, "What's going on?"

"Sir, several unidentified fighters have entered radar range!" The ensign glanced over his shoulder to the captain, "What are your orders, sir?"

Tech brought a hand to his chin and stroked his goatee for a single moment, "Prepare point defense lasers and missiles, fire on my command." 

As the ensign got to work, Tech made his way to his station, "Marne, are we able to send a message to these unidentified fighters?" 

"I think so, sir." He responded.

The captain nodded, "Put me on."

With a chime, the communications officer looked over his shoulder and gave a nod. 

With a returning nod, the captain began to send out his message, "This is Captain Joseph Tech of the T.F.S Liberty, state your name and purpose or I will be forced to fire!" 

The captain turned his gaze to tactical the moment he was no longer transmitting, "Put the radar on my screen." 

"Yes, sir." The tactical officer nodded, within a moment the radar appeared on his screen. 

"Sir, there is no response." Edward frowned, "What are your orders?" 

Tech narrowed his eyes and scanned the radar, "Fire!" 

\-----

Admiral Lain stared out at the screen and narrowed her eyes, they were on the clock. They were running out of supplies and it seemed piracy didn't come easy to the Imperial Navy, not for lack of trying. 

"Sir, we got a visual of the enemy vessel," An ensign glanced up from the hologram table and brought up the ship when the Admiral arrived.

Lain's emerald gaze borrowed when she saw the ship, the Liberty if she had heard the transmission correctly. It had several large turrets, larger than low to mid-level turbo laser turrets, and what looked like a bride that was reminiscent of the days when naval forces sailed the seas. 

"It has a length of 242 meters, Sir," The officer began, "With three large turrets, two facing the bow and the third behind its bridge facing their stern." 

"What about fighter capabilities?" Lain asked.

The officer smiled, "Our scans suggest that they have no fighters to speak of." 

"Shots fired!" An ensign yelled out, "Enemy has fired point defense missiles at our fighters!" 

Lain pursed her lips and punched the hologram table, "Get us in range!" 

"Sir?" 

"We don't have many fighters to spare, and from what I can see we are able to outrange them!" Lain's gaze scanned the bridge, "Let's get moving!" 

\-----

Tech stroked his goatee and watched the incoming fighters from his display, what an unusual shape. They were like two plates on either side of a sphere connected by short thin straws.

Green flashes of light left the fighters and shot down several missiles. The ones that blew up sent shrapnel flying through space, destroying scores of fighters

"Sir, remaining enemy fighters have entered P.T.C range!" Tactical yelled out to him.

Tech glanced up toward tactical, "Fire at will!" 

A hail of rounds left the Liberty and slammed into the enemy formation, shattering scores of them into white plums of smoke.

Joseph stood up and gave a salute to his bridge crew, "Good jo-" 

The ship shook with a violent explosion and sent the captain off his feet. Several more explosions shook the ship before the captain could regain his feet, "Report!" 

"Starboard shields have suffered heavy damage," The tactical officer reported, "Unknown ship has entered the battlefield, preliminary scans report size to be…. Over a thousand meters, sir." 

Joseph felt his blood go cold, which was more than six times their size. The captain sat down in his chair and narrowed his gaze, "Evasive maneuvers!" 

"Yes, Sir!" 

"And call for reinforcements!" He told comms, he turned toward navigation, "Get us out of range of that ship!"

The Liberty turned 90° and began to move at full speed, attempting to get out of range of the unknown vessel. laser bolts continued to slam into the ship, no matter how fast the Liberty ran. 

"Sir, the enemy ship is gaining on us!" Tactical informed the captain, "Shields will be down any second!" 

Another volley slammed into the stern of the ship, and with a violent explosion, the rear turret exploded. 

The officer continued, "Rear turret destroyed, damage to the sublight engine, the main engine is still operational!" 

"Turn us around!" The captain began to issue orders, "When our bow is facing the enemy ship reroute our shields to double front!" 

"Yes, Sir!" Tactical answered.

"Sir, the Ceti Fleet has responded, they can be here in ten minutes!" Comms informed him.

Joseph smiled, "Good!" 

The Liberty turned and charged the large ship, allowing the captain to at last see their opponent. It was a massive wedge-shaped ship, with a tall tower toward the stern and massive turrets flanking it on either side. 

At full speed the Liberty closed the distance between itself and the unknown vessel, it would dodge some lasers and take the punishment with its shields.

"Dive below it!" The captain ordered, "Fire Hellfire missiles and energy rounds onto its ventral hull!"

The Liberty dove beneath a laser volley and underneath the vessel, the moment it did hundreds of missiles were launched and headed straight into the enemy ship. Just after that, the turrets moved upward and fired scores of energy rounds into the ventral hull above them. 

Almost instantly the crew of the Liberty noticed something, the energy rounds never connected with the enemy ship, it had shields. The missiles exploded against the ventral hull, a satisfied smile formed on Tech's face. 

Only for it to fall a moment later, "Sir, minimal damage!" 

Tech opened his mouth to speak but was thrown forward into his console, "What's going on?!"

"We're being pulled in!" The tactical officer screamed out, "Some sort of energy beam is pulling us into their ventral hanger!" 

Tech pressed a button on his console and began to speak to the entire crew, "Security teams, we're being boarded! I repeat we're being boarded! Arm yourselves!"

\-----

Conner stared up at the intercom and grabbed his rifle, with a small breath, he made his way to the portside airlock. He joined a score of other security guards, people he had known since he had been ordered to the Liberty years ago.

After a few minutes, the shaking and docking noises stopped and everything got quiet. 

Conner took a breath and let out a shaky breath, swallowing his fear he aimed his rifle toward the airlock, at that moment the door exploded in a storm of red sparks and was followed by a whirr and scores of red lasers flying through the air. 

"Return Fire!" Ordered one of the security officers, followed by the familiar cracks of bullets leaving their chambers. 

Lasers and bullets ruddled the hallway, screams, and cries of pain flew through the air and smoke began to fill the hallway. 

Conner got down to one knee and shot into the breached door, several red laser rounds flew out and downed security guards. Before he knew it, he was thrown backward and a burning sensation formed on his shoulder.

The C.O. fired several rounds into the doorway and turned toward the remaining, “Fall ba-” 

He was shot by a laser bolt and fell to the ground.

Conner dropped the rifle and pulled out his pistol and held it out to the door, he saw two men in white armor emerge from the doorway and opened fire. The laser bolt hit Conner and his vision faded to black.

\-----

Admiral Lain leaned down and narrowed her eyes on the camera footage from the boarding action, “What weapons were they using?”

“Mass drivers.” One of the officers spoke, “We lost a lot of troopers just trying to board the ship alone, particularly on the port side airlock

A series of small beeps began to fill the room, “Status report!”

“Sir, six ships have exited hyperspace,” The tactical officer spoke, “Two are launching fighters, designs suggest that they are reinforcing the Liberty!”

Lain crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the incoming enemy formation, she knew things weren’t going to be easy. The Imperial Navy wasn’t what it used to be.

The battle was just beginning….

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first One-Shot so I hope it was good! Thanks for reading and reviews make my day!


End file.
